


Star Trek Daemon Verse

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: This is simply where I'm collecting all my stories for the Star Trek Daemon Verse I've got stuck in my head. Feel free to send in prompts for anything you'd like to see with this. This one is also always open. Tags will update when more chapters come up.Note: Daemons may change based off suggestion (so long as a story hasn't already been written about them.





	1. Character Index

Spock  
Sa-te kru – Tos  
Quiet, serious temper, generally quite loving, calm, fiercely protective, curious

Kirk  
Australian Cattle Dog- Sinbad  
Energetic, a little shit, super attentive, curious

Bones  
Grizzly Bear- Roselyn  
Protective and tired of your shit, generally asleep, 

Uhura  
Black Leopard- Kanu  
Fairly serious temper, generally relaxed, always listening, tends to be a worry-wort

Sulu  
White-eared Hummingbird- Kei  
Quick, happy, talkative, adventurous, loves Anja, plays pranks

Chekov  
European Otter- Anja  
Playful, talkative, joyful, cautious, eagerly helpful, loves Kei

Scotty  
White-handed gibbon- Lucy  
Smart-ass, intelligent, helpful, loves the ship, pranks people, meddler, causes trouble XD

Chapel  
Bush Baby- Owen  
Usually pretty nice, likes cuddles, attentive, like a rocket of furry fury when angry, Bones has never feared something so much in his life  



	2. Character Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcans do not have daemons. Spock has a daemon.

Spock does not understand.

Vulcans do not have daemons. 

He has a daemon.

His mother explains that he is half human, that daemons are a part of human souls, that he shares a beautiful bond with it.

She frowns when he tells her he does not have this bond.

“But my darling, you can feel her emotions, can’t you? You talk with her, don’t you?”

He tells her he does not.

The mouse on his shoulder does not speak.

His mother is upset.

Spock does not understand.


	3. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock finds home.

It is an unassuming moment.

Spock and McCoy are, as Jim deigns it, bickering on the bridge. Kirk is chuckling as he lounges in the Captain’s chair, watching Spock standing at parade rest in front of his station, watching Bones fume over his shoulder, and enjoying himself immensely as his two best friends continue to verbally spar. Roselyn is napping in front of Jim, Sinbad curled by her side. The ruckus doesn’t disturb them of course, because Bones and Spock always argue. Likewise, the rest of the bridge crew ignores them, continuing their work and speaking softly amongst themselves. 

What does unsettle them is the sudden silence.

Bones opens his mouth, rallying with a particularly well-conceived rebuke if he did say so himself, when Spock’s daemon (an emerald humming-bird today) flits off his shoulder and suddenly shifts. 

Spock’s knees resound in the quiet as they hit the floor, his gasp audible even to Jim as his eyes widen, dark and unseeing.

“Spock!”

He can see nothing for a few moments, senses too consumed by joy and deep, pervading peace submerging into the very core of him.

It is beautiful.

The sa-te kru is a surprise to all of them. 

Purring unabashedly (or at least rumbling), Tos rubs against Spocks face and chest, pressing into the fingers finally stroking her black fur.

“You settled,” Spock states (asks if he is to be more honest).

“We are home.”

The daemon asserts it matter-of-factly, as explanation and validation.

Spock hides his face in her fur ass he smiles, allowing the overwhelming peace and joy of the settling to ebb slightly.

He agrees.  



End file.
